Dancing
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy and Barbara have to pretend to be lovers in order to catch a serial killer. How does that affect their relationship?


**Author's note: **All the usual disclaimers apply. I have also used a rather well known song in this one (credited at the end).

* * *

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers was appalled at the suggestion that she and her boss act as bait for the Hyde Park serial killer. It was not even their case. "Sorry Sir but I can't do that."

Assistant Commissioner Hillier frowned. "I hadn't imagined a serial killer would frighten you Havers. We will have men stationed in the park. You'll be safe."

"I'm not scared Sir, I just feel uncomfortable about pretending to do that sort of thing with the Inspector."

Hillier laughed. "You've have been partners for years. If anyone can pull it off it is you two. What about you Lynley? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes Sir but I'm sure we can manage." Tommy said stoically. He felt her glare and knew if she could have delivered it without others noticing he would have received a sharp kick to the shin.

"We're partners, not lovers!" Barbara protested. Tommy understood her reluctance and discomfort. It was awkward to think of having to pretend to be would-be lovers but it was not as if she actually had to sleep with him. He tried hard not to be mildly offended by her reaction.

"Sergeant all you have to do is go to a bar alone, let Lynley hit on you, dance together and be seen to get cuddly then leave the bar and walk through the park. You stop at Lover's Corner for what looks like a bit of passion, hopefully the killer tries to attack you and we arrest him. All I'm asking is to kiss Lynley a little and maybe undo one or two buttons on your blouse. Most of the policewomen would jump at it."

"Yes Sir, then I suggest the Inspector picks one he fancies. I'll help DC Nkata in the pub looking to see who watches them. No one would believe the DI would try to pick me up."

"You two would make a great combo," Winston added, "people will believe you fancy the DI and with his rep..." Tommy shot Nkata a look so penetrating that Winston immediately stopped talking. Tommy noticed Barbara's face had flushed. He knew Barbara harboured some desires for him, at least in the past, just as he had for her, but they had an unspoken agreement that their friendship was more important. This situation was awkward for both of them but it seemed much harder for Barbara and he sympathised with how painful it might be.

"My team will keep you safe," DI McDonald said clearly trying to convince her. "We have had three couples all bludgeoned to death. It was only today that we found the link to this pub. Each murder has been after their singles night dance. He might strike again tonight. If not we will have to wait a month. By then he might flee and never be brought to justice."

"Havers, we've already been through this," Hillier said slowly as if speaking to a truculent teenager, "you two match the killer's profile. He targets well-bred Caucasian men and shorter women in your age group. You need to have a bit of desperation about you and Lynley has to look suave and slightly predatory. You two are perfect."

"Sir, I resent being thought of as predatory or Sergeant Havers as desperate. I'm happy to help and if I have to pretend to be intimate with someone I prefer it to be with someone I trust implicitly but if Sergeant Havers is not comfortable we can find another policewoman."

Barbara's head snapped as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were a mix of thanks and resentment. Havers lifted her gaze to the ceiling. "Alright, I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Terrific. McDonald will brief you both and if you don't own anything sexy Havers buy it and put it on expenses. Lynley, go with McDonald and work out the exact locations of the uncover team. I don't want any room for error."

Tommy felt sorry for Barbara the way Hillier had treated her. As soon as they were finished he went to her desk but she had gone. "Where's Havers?" he asked Winston.

"She went off muttering about showing them who was sexy. I don't think she's happy about tonight."

"Neither am I," Lynley said and walked back to his office. He sat wondering how to manage this without it being horribly embarrassing for either of them. Oddly if they were not as close as they had become since Helen's death it would be easier.

Four hours later Tommy adjusted his jeans, pulled down his rather tight fitting jumper, straightened his jacket and strolled casually into the pub. The music was loud and pulsating and the lighting dim. He scanned the small bar but could not see Barbara. It puzzled him as McDonald had said she was inside. He walked closer. There was a man getting a drink and Nkata walked over with the policewoman who had volunteered to be his girlfriend. They avoided eye contact but Winston would have indicated if there was a problem. He looked around and let his eyes fall onto each woman. Several were alone and this pub, with its 1980s decor and music, was clearly a 'grab-a-granny' meat market. He found he was making snap value judgements about the women just as a predatory male would do. He was ashamed that he could so easily become one of those types of men.

There was a only one woman at the bar and she was talking earnestly to the barman. Her tight black jeans, black knee boots and a green shirt left little to the imagination and yet was far less revealing than the leopard skin mini skirts that most of the other women favoured. There was a casual style about the woman that accompanied her great legs and surprisingly curvy hourglass figure. Her hair was pulled up tightly into a casual bun which accentuated the soft lines of her neck. He tried hard not to stare at her rounded breasts which rose and fell tantalizingly as she breathed. Tommy was mortified that he was here for a purpose and yet powerfully attracted to this woman. He guiltily tore his eyes away and walked up to the bar, closer to the woman than he needed to be. He looked around casually for Barbara. He imagined she would be in her white blouse and the trousers from the suit she reserved for court. He was staring at her when the woman looked up. Brilliant green eyes twinkled at him. It was Barbara! Tommy swallowed hard. Under her coats and ill-fitting trousers he had never noticed Barbara's legs. Now he ran his eyes over them again from her ankles up to her waist. His eyes continued north pausing far too long as he examined the top button of her blouse. He smiled salaciously then sidled up to her, "hello, I'm Tom. Would you like to dance?"

Barbara looked momentarily shocked as if she had not thought that she would have to dance with him. "I'm Barb," she replied, "do you want to buy me a drink?"

Tommy smiled at the way she had smoothly delayed the inevitable. He ordered a beer and a white wine. It would be too obvious to any observers if neither of them drank at all and they had a agreed two would help them to lose their inhibitions. Barbara eyed his beer off enviously but she was playing a game. Tommy moved closer and they began to talk as they slowly sipped their drinks. "Do you come here often?" he asked casually.

"No, you?"

"First time." Tommy moved closer again and noticed the vague scent of citrus and flowers. Barbara was wearing perfume. The change was so dramatic that Tommy was nervous. He swallowed and took another sip of his beer.

"Is that really your best pick up line 'Tom'?

"I'm being smooth," he said, "nothing too outrageous."

"Nothing original either. I'm not sure you're my type. I prefer more urbane men." Tommy was encouraged that she sounded playful, a little flirtatious even.

If she wanted to play a game he would too. "Dance with me. I'll soon change your mind."

Barbara blushed and Tommy noticed that it was a phenomenon not restricted to her face and neck. He was already thinking about later when he would be able to hold her close and kiss her. He wanted to kiss her now but that would ruin the operation. He could imagine how soft her skin would feel as he traced kisses down her neck and onto... Tommy looked up into her eyes. It barely helped his cause. He knew that emotionally and intellectually he had wanted to make love to Barbara for months, probably since before the Thompson case, but now it was physical as well. Desire stirred inappropriately and Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Several other couples were dancing relentlessly in unco-ordinated fashion. Much to his surprise Barbara had a rhythm and flair for dancing. She looked natural as she moved around him gyrating her hips in an overtly sexual way. She was affecting him deeply and he took a deep, deep breath. Tommy was much more accustomed to formal dancing styles but the halls of Eton had also echoed to the beat of disco and street dance and he boldly tried a few moves of his own earning him a huge smile from Barbara. Song after song they danced together gradually finding a synchronicity that matched the mood and each other. Barb the prey's interpretation of never having to knock on wood reminded him of a demented woodpecker but she was glowing in a way he doubted Barbara the policewoman ever would ever do. Having a sexy alter-ego suited her. He tried to impress her too but after a faltering moon dance Tommy discarded his jacket on a chair by the bar and they had another drink as they watched other couples on the floor.

"You're very good Barb," he said with both admiration and mischief, "where did you learn to dance?"

"School mainly. I used to be in those dreadful school musicals. We did Grease one year then Flashdance. What about you though Tom? I never thought you would moon dance!"

"I'm not just a pretty face." He usually hated to be called Tom but from Barbara it was alluring.

Over the next hour as they danced the music gradually slowed and changed from a boppy 80s style to sentimental love songs from all eras. Tommy moved closer and for one song he took her hand and put his arm around her as if they were about to waltz. At first Barbara was rigid but by the end of the third song she had moved closer. As Tommy listened to the love songs he found it hard to remember that they were on a case. He had enjoyed the evening and as he pulled her closer and moved her hand to rest on his chest he grew nervous. The kiss was supposed to be acting but it was not going to be, at least for him. He wanted more than anything to kiss Barbara and for her to respond to him as Tommy, not as the predator he was supposed to play. He wondered if he would be able to tell the difference. His thoughts were interrupted by Barbara resting her head on his chest. He moaned involuntarily then put his chin on her head to lock it in place. He placed both arms around her and held her close as they swayed to the crooning of Robbie Williams. Her hand moved from his chest around him. He felt secure and loved and could not imagine ever going back to just being friends.

Barbara looked up and Tommy understood it was the moment of truth. Her eyes were hard to read but he could tell she was scared. He kissed her softly on the cheek first inhaling her scent and savouring her silky skin under his lips. He had shaved before he dressed so he rubbed his face against hers as he slowly traced kisses down her neck. It was something he could do all night. This was Barbara and he was finally touching her as a man touched his lover. Barbara inhaled sharply, "oh Tom." Tommy felt a spear of disappointment lance his heart. _Call me Tommy so I know you feel it too._

Barbara did not try to kiss him but she caressed his back. Tommy had not really noticed until her hand gingerly slipped under his jumper and touched his skin. It was as if she had burned him and he moaned pleasurably. Enrique Iglesias started to ask if he could be her hero. It was perfect and Tommy tracked kisses quickly back to her mouth; without hesitation he kissed her. Barbara's nails dug into him but she kissed him back almost instantly. By the end of the chorus they had stopped dancing and were standing still as everyone moved around them. It was not part of the plan but Tommy's lips begged entry to hers. Slowly she allowed it and they explored in a heady mix of desire and caution.

They paused to catch their breath. "Do you think that looked real Tom?" she murmured uncertainly near his ear.

Tommy kissed her again with tenderness and love. He sensed she wanted to respond but was holding back. "It is real Barbara." This time neither of them held back and years of repressed desire surfaced as they kissed.

Tommy felt someone knock him. He and Barbara looked up to see Winston frowning at them. "Cool it a bit you two. You look like you're about to have sex on the dance floor! I dread to think of you kissing if it was for real," he hissed as he made gestures that looked like he had been apologising.

Tommy smiled at Barbara then put his hands on her hips and leant his forehead on hers. As they resumed swaying to the music all he could think about was how much they had wanted each other. It was not something you could fake. In an ideal world he would take her home and make love to her all night. She linked her hands around his back and pulled him closer, freezing momentarily as she noticed his desire. He thought she would move away but instead she subtly ground her hips against him. Tommy had no choice but to groan. He wanted to tell her to stop but he wanted her to continue too. "Don't please," he whispered, "think of the case."

"I am, do you think the unsexy Barbara would dream of doing this?"

"Barbara, you are far from unsexy and oh yes, I hope so." Tommy kissed her again making sure that it was believable. When he felt his control waver he took her in his arms and danced softly to the music.

Time distorted but the last song faded and the lights slowly started to come up. Tommy noticed a dreamy glaze in her eyes. He imagined that look after making love to her. _Damn this case! _"Time to go. I hope we catch him quickly."

Arm in arm they strolled slowly across the park. There were very few other people around but most of them were police. Winston and his partner hurried by and Tommy spotted McDonald practising his golf swing. The man smoking by the light was one of the constables. When they reached the light at the junction to turn left into the trees, it flickered and went out. Tommy gripped Barbara a little harder. The light was the signal that someone was following them. There was a bench in the shelter of the trees and they sat down carefully scanning their surroundings but pretending they had eyes only for each other.

They embraced and Tommy whispered "be careful Barbara."

She giggled as if he had made a suggestive comment. "You too."

This time their kiss had no passion. It was a perfunctory meeting of lips. Tommy jerked around and lunged as if he was getting carried away. He put his hand between their chests but kept his hidden palm towards his own. Her hand was resting in his lap. From a distance Tommy hoped they looked as if they were about to go much further.

When the attack came it was sudden and brutal. The man had an iron bar which he crashed into the back of the bench breaking the timber. Tommy had seen the strike and pulled Barbara out of the way just a second before the blow. As McDonald's crew sprang from the bushes and tackled the man to the ground Tommy held Barbara tightly to his chest. "I'm fine Sir," she squeaked, "let me go please."

Tommy released his grip. "Sorry but when I saw his face...he would have killed you. I can't lose you Barbara."

Officers milled around and lights from torches flicked through the bushes. The man had hit his head on the bench as he was tackled and was out cold. "Someone call an ambulance," he heard someone call out.

Tommy saw Hillier approach and groaned. The Assistant Commissioner insisted on a debrief with McDonald but had to wait while Winston and the others marked out the scene. "Well done Lynley, Sergeant Havers. It was worth the effort I hope you agree," Hillier said as he started his speech about the benefits of active policing.

Hillier kept glancing at them uncomfortably. It took a while to understand why until Tommy realised he was holding Barbara's hand. He did not even remember taking it but it was comforting and he had no intention of letting it go. He held it throughout the debrief and wondered if Barbara had noticed. At the end Hiller concluded with a patronising statement about understanding how hard it must have been for them to pretend to be lovers and how reports had said they had appeared convincing. "With your reaction this afternoon Sergeant I have arranged for a psychologist to be available tomorrow to help you work this through."

"Thank you Sir but that won't be necessary. It was a shock but we're through it now. We will sort it out between us."

Hillier looked pointedly at their intertwined fingers. "Well you've had a shock. You can decide tomorrow. We will meet at ten. There's nothing more you can do here Lynley; make sure Havers gets home safely please."

"Certainly Sir."

As they walked towards the road Barbara hesitated. "I'd like to walk."

"To Camden?"

"Can we go to your place? I can get a cab from there."

They walked silently to the road. Tommy dropped her hand and put his arm protectively around her shoulders. Ten paces later her arm slid around his waist. At his door Tommy assumed she would come in. "I'd like a drink," he said, "can I get you one?"

"Beer?"

"Sure."

Barbara used his bathroom while he fetched two beers from his kitchen. He held an open one out for her and then went to his CD player.

_*Let me be your hero  
__Would you dance  
__If I asked you to dance?_

Tommy was not sure how his choice of music would be received but when he turned around Barbara was grinning at him. She raised her glass in salute before taking a sizable swig. Tommy put his untouched drink on the table and held out his hand. Barbara put hers down and accepted.

_Would you run  
__And never look back?  
__Would you cry  
__If you saw me crying?  
__And would you save my soul, tonight?_

As Enrique Iglesias crooned the same love song that had played when Lynley had first kissed her Tommy took her in his arms. "Last time this played something special happened." As the song continued he kissed her again.

_Would you tremble  
__If I touched your lips?  
__Would you laugh?  
__Oh please tell me this.  
__Now would you die  
__For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
__I can be your hero, baby.  
__I can kiss away the pain.  
__I will stand by you forever.  
__You can take my breath away._

Although she had passionately returned his kiss Barbara seemed to fidget uncertainly in his arms. "Where has this come from Tom..." Her question was cut short by another kiss.

_Would you swear  
__That you'll always be mine?  
__Or would you lie?  
__Would you run and hide?  
__Am I in too deep?  
__Have I lost my mind?  
__I don't care...  
__You're here tonight._

"It started in Yorkshire didn't it? We just ignored it and tried to pretend everything else was more important." This time Barbara kissed Tommy.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
__I can kiss away the pain.  
__I will stand by you forever.  
__You can take my breath away._

"But its not more important is it?" he said. "I knew that tonight when I kissed you."

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
__I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
__Am I in too deep?  
__Have I lost my mind?  
__Well, I don't care...  
__You're here tonight._

"You kissed Barb with the tight clothes. This isn't who I am."

_I can be your hero, baby.  
__I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

"No I didn't. It was Barbara I've wanted to make love to for the longest time."

_I will stand by you forever.  
__You can take my breath away._

"I must admit though Barb brought out some qualities you have been hiding," he confessed.

_I can be your hero.  
__I can kiss away the pain.  
__And I will stand by you forever.  
__You can take my breath away.  
__You can take my breath away._

"You do take it away." He sang along to the last line, "I can be your hero."

"You already are," she said and kissed him again.

* * *

*Hero, Enrique Inglesias 2001


End file.
